1. Field
The present disclosed embodiments relate generally to communications, and more specifically to a wireless local loop.
2. Background
A wireless service provider may operate in a geographical area under an exclusive agreement with a local regulator such that other local service providers should not provide similar mobile service to their customers. Under such arrangements, the local service providers need to restrict mobility of their wireless customers within a limited area. One such environment may be a wireless local loop (WLL).
To restrict mobility of a mobile, a service provider may limit the mobility of the mobile""s charging unit by, for example, making the charging unit larger and heavier. However, this solution suffers from increased cost and inconvenience to the subscriber. In addition, the solution may not be effective to restrict the mobility of the mobile, if the subscriber may find another similar charging unit while away from his or her charging unit. The local operator may require the subscribers to use fixed wireless terminals (FWT) instead of regular mobiles, but FWTs are bulky and more expensive.
There is therefore a need for a method and system that restricts the mobility of mobile units in a WLL.
Embodiments disclosed herein address the above stated need. In one aspect of the invention, a method and system for call processing in a communications system, including a mobile apparatus and a charging apparatus, allows call processing if the mobile apparatus receives a request for call processing within a predetermined time period.
In another aspect of the invention, a method and system for a charging apparatus to interface with a mobile apparatus provides for the charging apparatus to receive input information from the mobile apparatus, to determine first information from the input information, and to change the first information to second information. The method and system further provides for the charging apparatus to generate output information using the second information, and to send the output information to the mobile apparatus.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a method and system for enabling a mobile apparatus for call processing causes the mobile apparatus to send input information to a charging apparatus, to receive output information from the charging apparatus in response to the input information, and to enable the mobile apparatus based on the output information received from the charging apparatus.